gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/Video Game Character's Hall Of Fame
NOTE: This has 'NOTHING '''to do with Jim Logan's The POTCO Player's Wiki Hall Of Fame and on some very rare occasions people who play POTCO will be Inducted. Presented by Rules/Info Please DO NOT nominate people when a round is already in Progress. You Can Nominate people when a round is Finished. Then and then ONLY. To vote, as it says below, say in the comments who you want to get in, it will be added to that persons vote clock, and at the end 3 will be left standing. Whenever 10 people are Nominated a round will commence out of NOWHERE 1 Nomination Per round. You can reserve a seat for A character in the next round in the same comment thought. Induction Nominees To vote, say the person who you want to win, in the comments. And after the tally, the final 3 will be inducted. Round 1 (Concluded) Mario - Most people in any peaceful country know who the Video Game icon Mario is. (3 Votes)- Inducted Ezio Auditore Da Firenze - If your a Assassins Creed fan, and you don't know about Ezio your a dumb idiot. (2 Votes) -Inducted Master Cheif - This Dude protects the earth from Aliens, the Ultimate Character. - ELIMINATED Steve- Well well well, we meet again Steve. You revolutionize Minecraft and now your here. (3 Votes) - Inducted Altiair Ibn La Ahad - If your an old school AC Fan or since Revelations came out, You would Know Altiair is the First Assassin. - ELIMINATED Sonic The Hedgehog - Competing with the most Famous Character ever, (Mario, DUH!) for top Ratings, this guy knows how to win, And well, he's the Fastest there is. (2 Votes)- Inducted Round 2 (No Result) (Nominated by Johnny "Shark" Turner) Nikolai- Come on, Who DOESN'T Like his Drinking Habit? This Guy from COD Is EPIC. ELIMINATED (Nominated By Warhawk1) Niko Bellic- BOOM! Who doesn't love going around killing innocents as this Badass Russain? This Guy deserves Hall Of Fame status! (2 Votes) (Nominated by Jeremiah Garland) Link- This medival son of a gun can take on anything. He Saves the world, to get the girl, Ladies and Gentlemen, one of Gamings biggest Character's. (3 Votes) - GUARENTEED SPOT (Nominated by Lord Matthew Blastshot) Commander Shepard- Well Well Well, First Mass Effect now here. I don't know much about Mass Effect so Ill leave it at that, good luck, and Im sure you deserve it! - (1 Vote) (Nominated by Captain Ned Edgewalker) Luigi- Your the brother of Mario, Whose already IN the Hall. Can you get in too? Cause you Deserve it! (1 Vote) (Nominated by Grunt56) Sergeant Woods- This Badass can do it all, whenever where ever. From COD Black ops, this guy, could get inducted. (1 Vote) (Nominated By Keira Kinover- Mar) Jak and Daxter- This Epic duo, well, they're the Duo of Duo's. Enough said. ELIMINATED (Nominated by Pencil-Boy) Megaman- Woah, is this guy getting Nominated this late? I expected him to be nominated much earlier! ELIMINATED Sly Cooper- Well well well, much like Steve and Minecraft, you revolutionized stealth games, and now, your here. ELIMINATED (Nominated By Yaxley-Cola) Medic- "The Doctor will see you now.." - ELIMINATED Round 3 (In Progress) (Nominated By Captain Ned Edgewalker) John Marston - Red Dead Redemption. John Marston was born in 1873. His father was an illiterate and drink happy Scottish immigrant, while his mother was a prostitute who passed away during John's birth. John's father was blinded in both eyes during a bar fight in south Chicago. (2 votes) (Nominated by Eric the Flammable) Viktor Reznov - Call Of Duty. Reznov was born on April 20, 1913 in Saint Petersburg, Russia (renamed Petrograd in 1914 and Leningrad ten years later), and joined the Red Army sometime before the start of World War II. According to Reznov, his father was a musician, who, during the Siege of Stalingrad, played music by patriotic composers with his violin. His music was a symbol of hope for his fellow countrymen, but a symbol of defiance to the Germans. His father had his throat slit by a German while he slept, one of the many reasons Reznov hated the Nazi German soldiers. Guybush Threepwood- Guybrush Ulysses Threepwood is the main character of the ''Monkey Island series of computer adventure games by LucasArts. The voice of Guybrush is actor Dominic Armato in the third, fourth and fifth games, as well as the enhanced remakes of The Secret of Monkey Island and Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge.[1] Though a "mighty pirate" by his own account, it is a running joke throughout the games for characters to garble Guybrush Threepwood's unusual name, either deliberately or accidentally. (1 2 votes) Donkey Kong- Mario's nemisis since Day one. Will he Join mario in the hall? Inductees Mario- He Takes his rightful place, In the Hall Of Fame. He Saved the Girl, and the World. Steve- Ahh Steve. The Main Person, in the most popular game for PC Today. Minecraft. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze- You Changed the world in Assassins Creed, and we had a good time doing it, You my friend Deserve this, just like everyone else here. Sonic The Hedgehog- What can I say? You went head to head with Mario, you have saved the world, you deserve this. Category:Fan Creations Category:Community